


Lecture Me

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Danny's voice...he loves it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecture Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 3

“Steve?” Danny asked sleepily when he picked up the phone. “Do you know what time it is in New Jersey?”

Steve glanced at the clock on his nightstand and did some quick calculations. “About three in the morning.”

“And you didn’t think I might be asleep?”

“You didn’t call when your flight got in,” Steve explained. “You said you would call.”

“My sisters kept me busy,” Danny sighed. “You’re worse than Rachel ever was.”

“Do you want me to let you go?” Steve asked tightly. He hated being compared to Danny’s ex-wife. He didn’t intend to ever be Danny’s ex-anything.

“No, I’m awake now,” Danny mumbled. “Did I miss anything interesting today?”

Steve stretched out on the bed. “I got to parachute into the jungle.”

“You _got_ to?! You make that sound like a good thing.”

“It was,” Steve grinned. “It’s been months since I got to parachute.”

“Stop smiling!” Danny exclaimed. “I can hear you smiling. You should not be this happy about falling out of the sky! Into a jungle no less! What if you’d landed in a tree? Or what if the parachute hadn’t opened?”

Steve relaxed back against the pillow and let Danny’s voice wash over him. He’d only been gone one day and already Steve missed him. In his mind he could see Danny’s arms flailing and his face tinting just slightly red.

He loved it when Danny got all worked up. Steve knew him well enough to know what he wasn’t saying. He could hear the concern and the affection, but it was the fiery passion in Danny’s voice that sent a thrill straight to Steve’s dick. Slowly he reached his hand into his boxers and pulled out his already hard cock, stroking gently as he listed to Danny rant.

“I bet you didn’t even have to parachute. You probably could have just strolled in but decided to jump out of a plane to give me a heart attack. You have no consideration at all. This is just like the time with the grenade. You didn’t have to blow up a pawn shop but you did just because you could.”

“Uhnn,” Steve murmured. He was trying for noncommittal agreement but it came out much closer to a moan.

“Steven?” Danny asked in a scandalized voice. “Are you jacking off right now?”

“No,” Steve replied, his voice husky as he slowly circled the tip of his cock with his thumb.

“You’re lying to me!” Danny exclaimed. “I know your sex voice. That is your sex voice.”

Steve gripped his cock tighter and began to stroke harder. “It’s your voice. I love it when you lecture me.”

The silence on the other end of the phone was nearly deafening. When Danny didn’t respond, Steve started to think that maybe he had actually gone too far this time. He stilled his hand. “Danny?”

“I bet you aren’t even doing it right,” Danny started talking again, his own voice husky. “You’re always in such a hurry. Never take your time.”

Steve moaned as he began to stroke his dick again.

“I bet you never even touch your balls. Always in too big of a hurry to pay them the proper attention,” Danny continued. “Am I right Steve? Do you neglect your balls?”

“Yes,” Steve gasped.

“Why don’t you touch them for me now? Roll them in your hand; maybe give them a little tug.”

Steve turned on the speaker and set the phone on his chest. Once he had a hand free, he reached down to caress his balls.

“Is that good?” Danny asked.

“Yes,” Steve moaned as he began to stroke faster. He was getting close.

“I bet you just use one motion. Never change it up. Just like the doors. You don’t have to kick them all down. You have no finesse. You really ought to twist instead of stroke. Variation is the spice of life.”

Steve twisted his hand on the upstroke. Once. Twice. On the third twist he came, shouting Danny’s name as his hips arched off the bed

He collapsed back in a state of boneless bliss. He was nearly asleep before he realized that Danny was still on the phone and still talking.

“--better not have gone to sleep. Steve pick up the phone now!”

Steve fumbled around on the bed next to him and recovered the phone. “Sorry. Got a bit distracted there.”

“I bet,” Danny said and Steve could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Thank you,” Steve said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

“Someone has to make sure you do things the right way,” Danny laughed. “But the next time you want phone sex just tell me.”


End file.
